Stuck
by toriinn
Summary: What /should/ have happened in the shack in episode 20. HoutaEru Oneshot


Stuck. They were stuck in an old rickety shack. And the only reason Oreki Houtarou couldn't break them out was because it was on the same grounds as a shrine. Dumb. It was freezing and he was sure that the both of them would get sick after this whole ordeal was over – that's if they didn't die in the stupid old shed. A small sneeze drew his green eyes away from the non-moving door to the raven haired girl sitting against the wall. Chitanda Eru, in her kimono, was holding her hands to her flushed face. She was shivering, as was he. Slowly, Oreki made his way over to the girl and crouched in front of her. Her violet eyes rose to meet his, and he could see the subtle fear in them. She was just as worried that they wouldn't get out of here as he was.

"I'm so sorry, Chitanda. I didn't mean for this to happen," he started, but stopped as she shook her head.

"No, Oreki-san, it was my fault. I shouldn't have taken you with me." she stated simply. Oreki frowned, and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I wanted to come; it's not your fault." He couldn't stay irritated at her for much longer, as she sneezed again. The brunette male quickly moved next to her, just barely touching her.

"Oreki-san," Chitanda whispered. She blew into her hands, trying to get them warm. Houtarou answered with a simple "hm?"

"I'm cold,"

"So am I, Chitanda." He didn't know what to do. He knew fully that this was his fault. His misfortune was already coming true. Oreki felt the girl beside him spasm in a sudden chill and all he could think to do was to press against her. Suddenly, an idea sparked in his head. However…Stealing a glance at the raven haired female, he knew she wouldn't agree to it. It was best that he just leave his most current fantasy about his schoolmate unspoken. She had already voiced her concerns about someone finding them here and getting the wrong idea…and for him to suggest doing the things that involved the wrong idea being the idea exactly…he couldn't do it. Again, he felt her shiver. Chitanda's wellbeing was at stake, and Houtarou finally decided that it wasn't worth it – people having the wrong idea.

"Chitanda, I'm going to suggest something completely insane." The brunette male stated simply.

"Yes?" Chitanda's small voice shook along with the rest of her body.

"Promise not to think lowly of me, after all I have both of our best interests in mind," _Mostly mine but…_ Houtarou thought and grimaced. He really did think this option was the best one. And it would take a little longer for them to freeze to death.

"What is it, Oreki-san?" the female voice asked, truly wondering what he was going to say.

Oreki turned and looked at her, and feeling his stare, she met his eyes. Eru couldn't tell if he was blushing or if he was just flushed from the cold. Although, he did look uncomfortable, but she again just related it to the cold.

"Take off your clothes."

Chitanda just stared at him with a blank look. It seemed that his words didn't even register. Either that or she had completely shut down. Both were possible when dealing with this certain girl. "Oi, Chitanda!" Oreki hissed, waving his hands in front of her face. Slowly, he could see that it was reddening. So she had heard him after all.

"B-But Oreki-san!" she spoke, finally. The cold girl was frantic. Why would he suggest such a thing! What if they were found while they were undressing! "W-we…!"

"Look," Houtarou began, cutting her off "I'm not doing this for me, okay? It's been proving that sharing body heat will keep us warmer than these clothes will." Even as he said this, however, his cheeks were heating. Images danced through his head of Chitanda slowly lowering her kimono around her shoulders, and farther still until it barely covered her chest and – Oreki mentally shook himself. Now was not the time; it was a time for survival and that's what they're going to do. Survive. "Chitanda, I promise it'll be warmer. And I'm not going to try anything I swear."

This seemed to coax her over the edge. She knew that he wouldn't exert himself to make a move on her. Not that he would anyway. She didn't believe that a genius such as Oreki would be interested in her. Slowly, she nodded and averted her eyes as she undid the obi string around her waist. The dark haired female was blushing furiously, but hoped that it wasn't noticeable. Hearing the rustling of cloth over to her left, she knew Oreki was removing his articles of clothing as well. "O-Oreki-san, how far should I take off my kimono…?" Chitanda asked hesitantly, stealing a look over at the now shirtless male.

His head snapped up, blushing furiously. The goosebumps had already risen on his skin and Houtarou's green eyes began to slide downward, finding Chitanda's exposed shoulders. "I…I don't know. Take your arms out at least or something," he said quickly, then looked away. He had to try and keep all thoughts about an undressing Chitanda Eru out of his mind, but it wasn't working. Already he could feel his pants tightening. _Shit._

"Let's use your sweater as a blanket," he heard her say. Nodding, the brunette picked it up and carefully adjusted his position so that he and the prestigious young Chitanda were touching. Just brushing her soft skin made him stiffen. "Don't we need to be closer, Oreki-san?"

"U-uh…yeah," he muttered, finally looking at her. One hand clutched the silk at her chest, careful not to let it slip. Careful girl. "Do you mind if I put my arms around you?" he asked, cheeks heating still. Feeling Chitanda stiffen herself, slowly she nodded and the taller male put an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. Of course, he was careful not to bring her too close or else he would be found out and she would think him a disgusting pig. Didn't want that to happen. With the other arm, he draped the teal sweater – still warm from him wearing it – across their two bodies as a small blanket. A small shiver still rocked through Chitanda's smaller body. Houtarou gentle pulled her closer, trying to warm her. And she did have to admit; it was beginning to warm her…but in a different way that she had thought it would. The dark haired highschooler didn't just feel warm where Oreki touched her, she felt the warmth spreading everywhere, even the places that where in the open air. Unknowingly, she snuggled closer to him, feeling his bare chest against her shoulder blades.

She looked up at him, only to find that he was staring intently at the far end of the shack. That ever-returning curiosity piqued its head again, wondering what was going on inside his head. "Oreki-san," she whispered, noting that his face got slightly redder afterwards. His eyes trailed to meet hers, and then he looked away quickly. When did she get so close? He could feel her breath just barely reaching his neck, and he really had to focus to keep his own breathing steady. Oreki swallowed a lump in his throat as Chitanda adjusted again. He was very aware of every movement she made, and it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to not watch her. Chitanda however, wanted to explore into Oreki's head more. She wanted to see how he would react to certain things she did, to see…see what? If he was interested in her? She pushed the thought away, and busied her free hand with traveling ever so slowly down his chest. The owner of said hand heard the sharp intake of breath from slightly above her and grinned to herself. However, once she reached the belt that Oreki was still wearing, he panicked. Jumping up, he shouted a quick "no!" but the damage was done. Chitanda froze, as her fingers had just felt something very hard and warm beneath the fabric of her club mate's pants.

Not only was Chitanda frozen; Oreki was as well. He knew she had felt him and he didn't know what to do now. Could he lie to her and say that he didn't get that way because of her, but because of the cold? He knew it happened occasionally but this most definitely wasn't one of those times. The cold attacked his bare skin once again, and he tried his best to fight a shiver but to no avail. "Oreki-san…" He was afraid to look at her; he didn't want to see the disgust on her face. But what she said next somehow surprised him and didn't at the same time. "Oreki-san, I'm curious!"

Immediately the bare chested brunette snapped back to his senses. "About what?!" he demanded, face flushing from embarrassment. His back was against a shelf and the sheer temperature made him not want to touch it. But he had no choice to stay where he was, as Chitanda was getting up. And moving closer to him. His back arched against the freezing wood of the book case, but he was fully pressed against it at Chitanda closed the space between them. She had taken her hand off her kimono and now the only thing that was holding it up was the fact that it was now pressed against Houtarou's own chest. He gulped and slowly met her eyes. They were shining like always, but underneath, there was something…something that he couldn't quite comprehend.

"I'm curious about you, Oreki-san," she whispered.

And then she kissed him.

Houtarou was completely taken aback. Not in the bad way, he was just surprised that Chitanda would be the one to initiate something like this. But Oreki quickly relaxed and closed his eyes, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling to closer to him; one hand cupping the back of her head. He knew she had to stand on her toes. The feeling of her hands against his chest made his breath hike up. And then he was the one in control. Oreki bit gently on her lower lip, causing her to gasp. He took that opportunity to explore her mouth further. As Chitanda brought her hands up from his chest to wrap around his neck, he knew she wasn't complaining. However, and it pained him, he had to break the kiss. They were both breathing heavily as they looked at each other, not saying anything. Slowly, Chitanda moved away. Houtarou's eyes were drawn downward towards the movement of her kimono falling. In a matter of seconds it was in a crumpled circle around her feet. His mouth fell open at the sight of her. Even his imagination was nothing compared to the real thing.

Gently, Chitanda took his hand and led it up towards her chest, and placed it softly on her breast. Houtarou drew his eyes away from below her collar bone and towards her eyes. She was watching him – of course she was watching him. After all, she did say that she was curious about _him._ "Why?" he asked, surprised that his voice was calm. He thought it would be all shaky and unmasculine. Maybe God was smiling down on him after all.

"Because, Oreki-san," Chitanda whispered, smiling "you interest me." Her hand that wasn't pressing his to her breast made its way towards his belt, only this time he didn't pull away. She had some trouble, but undid it. As if just noticing where his hand was, Oreki began moving his thumb back and forth across her already puckered nipple. A sharp intake of breath from her and he knew that he couldn't control himself any longer. The brunette pressed the smaller frame against the cold wooden walls as he bent down to kiss her exposed neck, all the while touching her. Everywhere. Both his hands roamed her body, from her hips to her breasts and back, never staying in one place. Small whimpers came from Chitanda, only making Oreki want to go further. But he wouldn't. Not until she told him to. Again, his hand returned to her breast and this time it stayed. He took her nipple between his fingers and rubbed, causing her to gasp. A smile founds its way on Oreki's lips, which were still busy with Chitanda's neckline. While one hand busied itself, the other found a nice spot on the curve of her waist; he kissed his way up her neck, across her jaw line, until he found her lips again. He suspected that kissing Chitanda was going to become his new favourite activity. In fact, it already was. Her lips were so soft, and the noises she made while he played with her nipple were so cute he could barely contain himself.

"Oreki-san," she whimpered breathily as he parted from her lips. Releasing her nipple from his hand, both came and cupped her face so that he could take in her flushed face – now from him, he knew, and not the cold – as well as her swollen lips and her eyes that were now glowing with desire instead of curiosity. Although, she was still curious.

"Whatever you're curious about, Chitanda, now's the time for them to be answered." He stepped away from her, only now beginning to feel the freezing air once again. Houtarou would let Chitanda do anything to him at this point, as long as she wanted to continue.

"I'm not worried people will get the wrong idea anymore, Oreki-san," she said, moving towards him, hands going for his waistband. This surprised him, and it must've shown on his face because she laughed and said, "Really, I'm not. Out there I represent my father. In here, however…" she pulled down, and his pants fell about his ankles "I represent myself."

Her hands drifted lower still, and Oreki's breath was beginning to hitch. Her fingertips brushed him, and they both stilled once again. Gently as to not hurt him (she didn't know how sensitive this part of a man's body actually was), Chitanda felt his stiffness through the thin fabric of his boxers. And even though it felt like she was barely touching him, _she was still touching him_, and that knowledge alone made him almost lose his mind. Softly, he told her to remove his boxers and she complied, slowly taking the fabric off his hips and careful not to get him caught on anything, dropped them to the floor so it could join his pants.

"I'm tired of standing, Oreki-san," she said, looking at him through her lashes. She knew know that he couldn't resist her – he could never resist her. And so the pair lowered themselves to the cold floor, Houtarou kneeling over her. Before they continued further, however, the young miss removed her hair piece, letting her long, night coloured hair fall around her shoulders.

"Are you sure you want this to continue, Chitanda?" Oreki asked, making sure he didn't cross any boundaries. He wanted her to want this, and if she didn't then he would stop. Oreki Houtarou was not the kind of guy to pressure a girl into sex. It took too much energy. But she nodded, and smiled.

"I want you Oreki-san. I'm still curious," she said, just before her lips met with his for a third time. Her smile grew wider as he kissed her, gently, but she could feel his passion for her below the surface of his very being. She lifted her hips so that he could slide off her white panties; and then they were both naked. This was it. Once again, Oreki cast his maiden a look of permission, and she granted it once again. Only this time it wasn't with a nod; she took his hand and pressed it into the very core of her. Houtarou's eyes widened as Eru's seemed to close slightly. "Make me yours, Houtarou-kun."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. He crushed his lips to hers as he entered her with his middle finger. He heard her groan, and deepened the kiss to keep her as quiet as possible. There were still people outside, and it would cause problems if they were found _now._ He pulled out, only to go back in, completely amazed how warm she was. Oreki repeated the movement over and over, enjoying the sound of Chitanda's soft moans. He picked up speed and as soon as he felt her back begin to arch, he stopped. A whimper spilled from her now free lips as she looked at him with half-lidded eyes. How beautiful she was, with her chest rising quickly, her violet eyes clouded with pleasure. Houtarou had to make sure he was doing it correctly. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed himself inside her. It was the single most glorious feeling he's ever experienced, but he knew it would hurt for her, so he came down from wherever he was to make sure that she was alright. Her lovely face was scrunched up in pain, and Oreki could already see the tears forming on her lashes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing her face gently until the pain subsided. It didn't take as long as he was expecting it to, but eventually Eru took his face in her hands and told him she was ready. He nodded once, and then began to move.

He started slowly at first, of course. She had to get accustomed to him but soon enough she was begging, pleading him in that pleasure-laden voice that he had so quickly come to adore, to go faster. To go harder. And he obliged. And he was glad that she had made the command, because he had started to lose control again at that point. But now he had her total permission. Grunting and moaning filled the small shack they were in. Of course they kept as quiet as they could, but it was difficult. Oreki slammed into her, over and over again, making her scream in ecstasy.

Sooner than he thought, once again, her back began to arch higher and higher into his chest and he could feel her walls tightening around him. She was close, so close. And he had to make sure she was first, or else he would never forgive himself. Houtarou felt her short nails dig into his back and he pressed his lips to hers, attempting to keep the most wonderful sound quiet as she spasmed around him. Just knowing that he made her reach orgasm sent him over the edge and he spilled himself inside her. He didn't plan to, but it just happened. Oreki couldn't control himself at that point in time. They had both reached the high that an orgasm gives, and the two collapses, exhausted. How they both wanted to sleep, but it wasn't an option. They had to get out of this lovely old shack, and after a few minutes, Houtarou figured out how.

The pair had both dressed before Satoshi got there to let them out. Thanking him, they all walked back to where Mayaka was waiting. However, just before they entered the building that held hot tea and warmth, Chitanda pulled on her new lover's sleeve.

"Happy New Year, Houtarou-kun."

* * *

Okay, so this is my first M rated fanfiction! w I hope it's acceptable!


End file.
